prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kanako's Pretty Cure・Ending Theme・Medley 2018
is a Pretty Cure medley featuring So Sparkle My True Love!, Ganbalance de Dance ~Dreaming Miracles~, Connecting Our Hands Also Links Our Hearts!!, Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime and Shubidubi☆Sweets Time. Lyrics Romaji= Koko nattsu mitai na funwari amai kisu Uttori shite itara mezamashi ga natta Kāten wo hiraite yume no tsudzuki sagasanakucha Mabushi sugiru mune no hizashi ni torokete kienai yō ni Oh~! Nonki de omedetai kao shiteru taiyō Nande son'na ni waratte irareru no!? Hontō wa onaji kurai yabai color Kirakira shichatte My True Love! Yume mitai koi shitai chō meippai Hohoende omajinai Kawaī jan! Saiko~jan! Puri Puri Purikyua・Faibu☆ Kaiten shimashou beriberiberī gū Wandafuru na hako gimigimigimi tte Hachamecha ni furī sutairu Namae takusan ieru kana? Baribari desu (oō) Sharu uī dansu desu yo (rettsu gō) Hoippu Jerāto Kasutādo Makaron Shokora ni Parufe Tsukutte tabete tatakatte Guruguru guruguru gururinpa Rōrin♪ rōrin♪ kokoro ni zukkyun Patisurī no enjeru (uerukamu) Danshin♪ danshin♪ yumemiru passhon Nante fantasutikku (fantasutikku) Na☆na☆na☆na☆naisu paradaisu (yei yei yei) Ra☆ra☆ra☆ra☆randebū goshōtai (u~ou u~ou u~ou) Kyunkyun sasete ne (ōrai) Pa・pi・pu・pe・poppu ni odore pārī taimu Shubidubi duwappu shingaron Parappa rappin purezento Fuwafuwa fuwarin ringaberu Bunbun ai rabu puritī gāru KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo! 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Puri!Kyua! (×2) Sekaijū wo ne sagashite mo mitsukaranai kagi Miken ni shiwa, ude wo kumu!? So~re ja muri! Muri! Ryōte hiraite shinsoko waratte "Rani・rani・chu! chu! open" himitsu no jumon♪ Te to te tsunaide hāto mo rinku shite Min'na de fukanō wo kanō ni shiyou! Otomegokoro☆mankai Purikyua♪taipu Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go! go! go!) Sonde motte sutoresu mo⇒rifuresshu (Purikyua 5!) Min'na wa hikaru hōseki (go! go! go! go!) Kagayaku inochi sono mono~ oh! yes Yumemiru kiseki☆ banji janpu suru~ Purikyua no mahō☆ happy coming☆Yes! Fuwafuwa tappuri hachibudate made Shake it! (Pyonpyon) tsunto (Tatsu made) Sakusaku sakkuri maze awasetara ōbun (Ōpun) kitai shite ne (Okimochi are☆) Tonikaku tairyoku aidea・on・purēdo Egao mitakute suī・tsū・wan! (Ukkari shite!) Yakisugi kongari demo chakkari (Uketotte♡) aijō areba OK? Nama kurīmu nama choko nama tamago awatezu awadatemashou Kyō mo tanoshindara gokigen'yō raishū mata aimashō (baibai) "Daisuki" ga atsumareba nigate demo ganbareru kara Shippai de suteppu appu issho nara happī PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Chotto chotto choko tto chōdai! PuriPuriPuriPurikyua KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo! |-|Kanji= ココナッツみたいな　ふんわり甘いキス うっとりしていたら　目覚ましが鳴った カーテンを開いて　夢のつづき探さなくちゃ 眩しすぎる胸の日差しに　とろけて消えないように Oh〜！のん気でおめでたい顔してる太陽 なんでそんなに笑っていられるの！？ 本当は同じくらいやばい color キラキラしちゃって My True Love！ 夢みたい　恋したい　超めいっぱい 微笑んで　おまじない カワイイじゃん！　サイコ〜じゃん！ プリプリプリキュア・ファイヴ☆ 開店しましょう ベリベリベリーグー ワンダフルな箱ギミギミギミって ハチャメチャにフリースタイル 名前たくさん言えるかな？ バリバリです（おっおー） シャルウィーダンスですよ（れっつごー） ホイップジェラートカスタード マカロンショコラにパルフェ 作って食べて戦って ぐるぐるぐるぐるぐるりんぱ ローリン♪ローリン♪ココロにズッキュン パティスリーのエンジェル（ウェルカム） ダンシン♪ダンシン♪夢見るパッション なんてファンタスティック（ファンタスティック） ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナイスパラダイス（イェイイェイイエィ） ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ランデブーご招待（ウォウウォウウォウ） キュンキュンさせてね（オーライ） パ・ピ・プ・ペ・ポップに踊れパーリータイム シュビドゥビ ドゥワップ　シンガロン パラッパ　ラッピン　プレゼント フワフワ　フワリン　リンガベル ブンブン　アイラブ 　プリティーガール キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード！ 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 プリッ!キュア!(×2) 世界中をね 探しても みつからない鍵 眉間にシワ、腕を組む!? そ〜れじゃ ムリ!ムリ! 両手ひらいて 心底笑って 「ラニ・ラニ・chu!ツchu! open」秘密の呪文♪ 手と手つないで ハートもリンクして みんなで不可能を 可能にしよう! オトメゴコロ☆満開 プリキュア♪タイプ そしてガンバランスdeダンス (go! go! go! go!) そんでもって ストレスも⇒ リフレッシュ (プリキュア5!) みんなは光る宝石 (go! go! go! go!) 輝く生命そのもの〜 oh! yes 夢みる奇跡☆ 万事ジャンプする〜 プリキュアの魔法☆ happy coming☆Yes! フワフワたっぷり　八分立てまで　Shake it！ （ぴょんぴょん）ツンと（立つまで） サクサクさっくり　混ぜあわせたら　オーブン （オープン）期待してね（お気持ちあれ☆） とにかく体力 アイデア・オン・プレート 笑顔見たくて スイー・ツ・ワン！ （うっかりして！）焼き過ぎこんがり でもちゃっかり （受け取って❤） 愛情あればOK？ 生クリーム 生チョコ 生たまご 慌てず泡立てましょう 今日も楽しんだら ごきげんよう 来週また会いましょう （バイバイ)） 「大好き」が 集まれば 苦手でも 頑張れるから 失敗でステップアップ 一緒ならハッピー プリプリプリプリキュア ちょっとちょっと　チョコっとチョーダイ！ プリプリプリプリキュア キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード！ |-|English= Like Coco and Nuts, it is a sweet fluffy kiss When I'm absent-minded, the alarm-clock goes off I open the curtain as I have to keep fulfilling my dreams The sunlight that won't fade on my chest is too bright and enchanting Oh~! The sun makes a carefree and innocent face How can it smile just like that?! You really are about the same awful color So sparkle now My True Love! I want to dream and I want to love with all my heart With a smile and a lucky charm Aren't I cute! Aren't I the best! Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure・Five☆ Hey open up a sweets shop and I bet you'll do very good Just gimme what's inside this wonderful box now Otherwise, I'm gonna make up something ridiculous on the spot I wonder how many names can you say? Get up onto your feet (oh oh) Don't you want to dance with me? (let's go) Whip, Gelato, Custard Macaron, Chocolat and Parfait We're gonna do some baking, eating and fighting Keep on mixing and stirring until you know it's done Roll it♪ roll it♪ until your hearts tightens We're your patisserie's angels (welcome) Dancing♪ dancing♪ dreaming is our passion Isn't this fantastic? (fantastic) Na☆na☆na☆na☆what a nice paradise (yay yay yay) La☆la☆la☆la☆allow me to feel your heart (wow wow wow) With a rendezvous invitation (alright) Pa・pi・pu・pe・popping dance - come on it's party time! Shubidubi doowop sing a long Parappa wrapping you a perfect gift Ring a bell ever so gently Boom boom I love pretty girls 1, 2, love☆love, 3, 4, 5, Pretty! Cure! (x2) Even if you search the world for a key that can't be found Your eyebrows wrinkled, and arms folded!? Well~that's useless! Useless! Open up your hands and laugh from the bottom of your heart "Rani rani chu! Chu! open" is the secret magic words♪ Let's connect our hands together and link our hearts, too Let's all make the impossible become possible! A girl's heart in full bloom is the Pretty Cure♪type So dance the ganbalance (go! go! go! go!) From stress⇒relax (Pretty Cure 5!) Everybody is a shining jewel (go! go! go! go!) The radiance of life itself~ oh! yes Dreaming miracles☆ everything jumps! Pretty Cure's magic☆ happy coming☆Yes! When the cake reaches the peak of being soft and fluffy, Shake it! (Hop hop) pointy (Until it stands) Skilfully mix it all up gently then put it in the oven (Open) Then sit tight and wait (It'll be amazing☆) Anyway strength is our cool idea・on・parade I want to see that smile, three・two・one! (Without a thought!) I overcooked it again but I'll still be cheeky (Please accept it♡) When there's some love, it is OK? The fresh cream, fresh chocolate and fresh eggs - we're gonna whisk them together without any panic If you enjoyed cooking today, have a good one - let's all meet each other again next week (Bye bye) Because we collect all these "I love you"s, we know we are working hard instead of failing If we fall, step up and we will be happy Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure In a little bit, we'll eat great chocolate! Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode! Audio Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs